


Careful Eyes Upon Wisdom

by WritingKluze



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel Character(s) - Freeform, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Expanding more on Solomon's roots, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, Guardian Angel Character(s), Lore upon Lore upon Lore, Original Character(s), Other, Serious and Dark Themes, Worldbuilding, you get a backstory and you get a backstory!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingKluze/pseuds/WritingKluze
Summary: A banished angel meets a boy destined for doom. And it just so happens that their soul is the one they absolutely must save.Even if it came with both little and significant sacrifices. And apparently one too many "accidental" summonings.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Careful Eyes Upon Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello! I’m not gonna lie, this has been sitting in my drafts for a WHILE but alas it's finally here! So consider this as like...a treat? For what's to come? Anyways, let's see what happens cause I'm still experimenting on some things but I DO have an idea where this is gonna go. But for starters, I have a habit of playing with words so expect a lot of poetic stuff and more. Also, I forgot to mention this is probably my first ever fanfic and I’m very excited to share it with this fandom! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> PS: This is not beta-read! Feedback would be welcome and to clarify, I don’t own Shall We Date:? Obey Me! and its characters. However, this piece of work is mine.

Maybe it was the charm of mortality. 

The unpredictable but always constant presence of life and death. Even though it was a thing of woe, it was also rather majestic to witness how these beings exist with such _fleeting_ lives yet somehow, they don’t feel the need to rush, accepting the inevitable outcome, regrettably without a choice, that awaits them in the end. 

Maybe that _was_ it. _The fascinating vulnerability of humans._

The raw and pure emotions of their bleeding hearts. The flesh of their bodies pretending to be strong, but in reality, they were so weak. Their astuteness of themselves and the way they interact with their surroundings, fearlessly and bold in a world filled with the unknown. 

Throughout the years, humans became many things, _far too many_ , and yet they continue to evolve nonetheless. The words to describe them were between and beyond wondrous and terrifying, the good and the bad. Either way, the results don’t matter because humans were undoubtedly born into this world to leave a _mark_ that’s uniquely their own, whether it was done selfishly or selflessly. 

However, it was their faults, above all, _that shackles and grounds them to this earth._

_Failing when expecting to succeed. Achieving after working hard._

_The frequent ups and downs, to fall or to fight._

_Sometimes, there are acts of shame. Sometimes, proud accomplishments._

_Humans are sinners and judges, in their own right._

They could commit anything and _everything_ under the heavens, at times without restriction for they are led by their innermost desires against their better judgement of what is right and wrong. They can freely believe in what they see fit considering they are _not necessarily punished_ to think that they can be larger than life itself. It’s _foolish_. _Naive_. Still, the thought shouldn’t sound as liberating as it should, but it did.

_“Hello? Are you here to visit me again?” Snow-like hair and wisdom behind those innocent orbs._

It was, at long last, the charm of mortality that kept me here.

At the start, it was hard to adapt to their lifestyle but then after a while, I found myself making a temporary home amidst these beings destined to fade away despite being full of life, repeatedly leaving me behind to weep and honour them in their wake. Even if I was the only one or among many. 

Although no matter how harrowing or painful each death gets, _this world did feel like home._

And humans were now precious to me, like how children are seen as treasures in the eyes of a parent.

A prayer touched my lips.

_If I am allowed and with Your permission, I would like to stay, please._

* * *

_Why do you fear it?_

The answer came to me in the form of a cheeky boy, _little in size although wise despite his young age_ , that declared himself to be my recent companion.

“How come you don’t have wings?” He asked with a child’s interest, his eyes gleaming as if the question had been on his mind for quite some time.

_Father has finally granted your wings back._ The memory played by itself, the voice of my brother echoing in my ears.

I mentally pushed it away as I turned to the boy who sat beside me, a smile dancing upon my lips, “...I do have them, little one.”

He blinked owlishly, taking a second to peek at my back and then suddenly gasped when a bright light blinded him for a moment, “WOAH!”

“They’re just hidden,” I said quietly, brushing the underside of a wing to the top of his head.

The boy burst forward in wonder, “So can you _fly_? Like— _like those birds!_ ” He pointed at the sky where there was a flock migrating towards the east.

An intense yearning blossomed forth inside my chest whilst watching the birds fly away into the night, my eyes remaining fixed on them until they disappeared out of sight. I swallowed with great difficulty, a tightness in my throat as I offered weakly, “...I could.” 

“Can you do it _now_? _Can you show me?_ ” Undeterred by my long silence, he persisted, jumping to his feet and circling me, careful not to touch my wings.

“Solomon,” I sighed, wishing the act was as easy to do as it is to say, “It’s a complicated matter... I’m sorry but—I won’t be able to show it to you.”

His eyes widened, “What? Why not?”

I let out a winded exhale, rubbing my hands together, “I...I am not _deserving_ of them so I cannot use these wings.”

“Why don’t you deserve them?” The boy tilted his head, genuinely puzzled at my answer.

“Because, a long time ago,” I started apprehensively, “I’ve committed... _an unforgivable act that made me lose my right to have wings._ ”

Solomon paused and then stared at me then at the wings, then back to me, a somehow more confused look painting his innocent features, “But...they’re...here _now_ , right?” He scratched his head, “So that means it’s _okay_ to use them... _right?_ ”

I parted my lips to reply although strangely, no words came out. I tried again, “... _No_...no, it’s a silly thing to _assume_ that—”

“Why are you being so... _so thick-headed?_ ” 

I gaped at the boy in shock, “ _ **Thick-headed?**_ Do you even know what I _did_ to receive such punishment—”

“Then why do _you_ have wings?”

“I— _well_ , it’s because…!” Flustered, I frantically searched for a reason good enough to pacify the boy.

“Don’t you _like_ having them? Don’t you _miss_ your wings? _Don’t you miss flying?_ ” His questions were like daggers to my naked heart, one by one, weakening my resolve with each stab. A fierce emotion swelled up inside of me, threatening to let loose.

“ ** _I do!_** ” I said out loud and then closed my eyes, feeling the prickling tears, “ _I do miss having them._ I cannot...even remember _a single moment, an instance,_ where I didn’t _long_ to feel its weight once more.”

“Then why…?”

“Dear boy.” I glanced at him, sorrow portrayed in my expression as I cupped his cheeks gently, “I hesitate because…” My eyes flickered, “The guilt I bear is _heavy_ , _far heavier than you can ever possibly imagine, Solomon._ ”

He frowned and the rest of his features followed—looking absolutely crestfallen. The sight saddened me greatly enough to make my heart twinge. 

Raising my arms to comfort him, the boy took me by surprise when he abruptly grabbed my hand and shook his head. I could only watch as those clouded eyes met mine, not filled with the pity from earlier, but instead with steadfast determination.

“Fly. _Just fly_.” He said earnestly and pleadingly, “It doesn’t have to be for someone or even yourself— _it doesn’t have to mean anything at all!_ ”

“I think…” He scrunched his forehead in thought and then gave me a heartwarming smile enough to thaw the coldness of the night, “It’s a sign of forgiveness. Your wings are back because... _you’re already forgiven_.” 

“So fly.”

I didn’t notice the tears running down my cheeks until Solomon wiped them away with his small fingers. I choked back and his brows creased deeper, evidently worried if he had said something wrong to trigger this reaction from me.

I only smiled at him in gratitude, “ ** _Thank you, Solomon._** Sincerely from the bottom of my heart.”

I wanted to deny the truth for so long, I’ve come to accept a self-created false lie and forgot to love myself in the midst of it. Ever since the moment I’ve received the wings, I’ve only been finding excuses, and thus lengthening my punishment by default, when...there’s no reason to be looking, _to even doubt_ when the proof is right there perched upon my back.

_You’re forgiven._

I stood up, my wings rustling when I snapped them wide as I turned my face upwards, holding out a hand towards the boy.

_“Would you like to fly, Solomon?”  
  
_

* * *

_“What was the unforgivable act that you did?”_

_“It’s a long story.”_

_“What’s wrong with long stories? I’m a good listener!”_

_“I’m sure you are, but my story is not for your ears, little one.”_

“ _Then whose ears is it for?”_

_“It’s a secret.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Their story has only just begun and the road ahead will be filled with twists and turns. Next chapter would probably be the official start of the story. Leave a kudos or comment if you’d enjoyed this!


End file.
